Remus and Hogwarts
by glore87
Summary: It's about Sirius and Remus meeting and being best mates. It's also about how all the guys meet and how they fall in love with people and joke about the relationships. Hope you enjoy it.


Disclaimer:J.K. Rowling for Harry Potter Characters  
Harry Potter ERA: Remus and the Gang  
Pairings:It's time for another ship Remus and Sirus Style  
and other characters &

Hogwarts told from Remus Lupin Perspective

Chapter 1: Summer Findings

It's awfully quiet at night when the moon and stars are out and he is there all left alone in his room to dwell on his condition. His parents don't help that much, but Remus still wants to make them proud and he has been given a chance to do that when he gets his letter to Hogwarts. His dad is worried about sending Remus off to a Boarding school with his condition, but he talks to Albus about his son and the headmaster said that it was already taken care of. His dad wants remus to make a couple more friends as the ones he have will never really understand the true nature of his monster that dwells inside, which is longing to be let out already. Remus is on his computer for hours and Frank Longbottom is over teaching him the interworkings of a game called Spaceballs. Frank is much older then him, but he doesn't mind because at least he is nice and talking to him softly. The Longbottoms are visting Remus parents as the boys join them for afternoon tea and Frank is telling Remus about the classes he is taking at Hogwarts, which gets Remus more excited for the huge Library with more books then he owns. They observe the clouds as the boys fill up on crackers and cheese and their parents laugh at their silliness. Remus sits on the grass and tickles Frank as he giggles and then the Longbottoms had to leave. Remus grew sad, but his parent's told him he would see Frank soon before school starts. Remus bid a goodbye to Frank and smiled as he was handed a Green Emereld to Remus. Frank smiled as he said goodbye to Remus also and hopped onto his broom.

Remus runs fast as he escapes from the dream he has to experience every full moon. He wants real friends who will accept him for who he is. Frank was a great friend and he felt safe with him, but he still wanted friends his age. Hogwarts would give him that and he could feel something close and safe nearby as he takes a seat on the forest floor. He layed down as he let the tears fall and with his fists he started to train for the Whipping Willow. He saw his brother up ahead and waved to him as he took a seat and said **"Brother why are you out here? It is so late and you skipped dinner and that isn't very smart" **looking very worried for him. Remus hugged his brother and replied back** "Brother do you think they will like me in Hogwarts?" **Rome looked back as he let his hands glide along his brother's cheek to calm him down. Remus inhaled slowly and leaned against his shoulder smiling as he replied **"Thank You Rome" **hugging him closer. Rome handed Remus a sandwich and some chips smiling wide as he asked his brother** "What was this Polaris thing you had yesterday? Is he still bothering you about this summer? Does he still want you to stay with him before the summer is over Poly?" **Remus turn to comfort his brother and truthfully he didn't like Rome hanging out with Polaris family, but he couldn't help not be a little happy for him. Poly was two years older then his brother and that bothered him more then he could ever tell Rome. Poly had a younger brother around Remus age and Remus guessed he would probley meet him sooner then he thought, Rome had a playdate with the Black Family in 4 hours. Their parents were going out of town for a few days and asked Remus parents if their kids could stay for a couple days while they were gone, and lucky for Remus that these days didn't fall on a full moon.

Rome relaxed on Remus head as he stares into his golden eyes as he says** "Remus you will turn eyes with your beautiful eyes and I'm envious of you for simple reasons that you could look at life through the big perspective and everyone will just turn their eyes away. People will always see me and make judgement no matter what. It really is not fair Remus"** sighing intently as he feels Remus inhale his inner soul. Remus puts his hands in his brother's pockets and says** "Do you hear what you are saying Rome? I feel that your just as important as I am, which you should believe my brother. I will never amount to anything in this life for what I am which is a monster." **Rome cuddled against his younger brother and felt pain covering his soul and he wanted to take that away. He couldn't reverse time, but he could stop it from resurfacing at this moment. Rome watched the pretty stars as he watched his brother and smiled at what he saw. He let his hands touch his face gently and glide them over his rough face and his brother inhaled slowly as Rome whispered in his ear **"No Remmie don't say that, you aren't what you say. Your nice, kind and so sweet which a monster is not brother. Never let anyone say that to you and stop thinking that please, it pains me so much to see you so down all the time. I want to see you happy and carefree for me" **as he conjures a blanket and a tent.

They both yawned as Rome relaxed against his brother. Remus felt loved by Rome and laid his head on his brother's chest as he inhaled the beauty of Remus. They had their legs intwined and were holding each other very close like as if reading and learning each other slowly. Rome stared at his brother falling asleep heavily and felt like a rock was bringing him down. Their older brother Zander was off doing work for the Ministry of Magic, but was coming home for a couple days to visit. Rome was very excited to be hearing his older brother coming home and hoped to go shopping soon for his return visit to Hogwarts for another wonderful year. He was going to be a 3rd year. Remus laughed at Rome as he sat on top of him and felt the world stop as his brother smiled with so much love and felt different for some reason, like another person was taking his space. He blushed as his brother explored his body. It was showing respect to the wolf that lived inside them both. Rome was only half as Remus was full. Remus closed his eyes as he inhaled his scent and licked his cheek as he felt Rome glide his hands along his thighs. This enlightened a loud moan from his brother at the sensentive touch and growled to show his dominence and Remus could feel him tense up.

His brother licked his neck while tracing his fingers lightly against his back as everything became a blur. It was wolf against wolf meeting their desires and guilty pleasures. Remus looked so intense as he felt the wolf take over and growled more while taking his brother's lips and pressing hard into them. It felt wild and chaotic and it made Rome feel more alive as he smiled wide, returning the hungry kiss. It felt wonderful rubbing against his brother as their erections were hard as rock and tight. He didn't hear any protest from Remus and rubbed faster as he enlightend moans from his brother's mouth. He felt happy as he sucked on his brother neck and laughed giddy like, as Remus licked his ear. Emotions were running heywire as the boys shared more hungry kisses and moans. Remus felt his legs spread more as he was stripped of his garments as Rome grinned and smiled as he poked it. He growled as he felt his brother's heat and scent overwealm him as he took his pickle and licked it. It felt like it was loseing up as he sucked on it and heard his brother moaning louder and he went faster.

Remus felt the world spinning and the wolf was howling like mad and it was nothing like he felt before, as this was real and happening. Rome kisses his brother with passion and desire and then he felt his hot seed roll against his tongue and he now had Remus whole being down and the pain was still there. This wolf inside was killing his brother slowly, but it was there always haunting him. Remus smiled as he layed there spawled out naked under the moonlight stars and felt content. He finally knew Rome had set him free and he was thankful down to the last drop and cuddled closer nibbling on Rome's ear. Oh this feeling was nothing compared to wanting his brother always at his side and now he was being set off to discover his own experiences and Rome felt the world moving again. It was the last summer of his brother being innocent and pure, but for all it's worth he would soon know the real truth of the man we have come to fear in the magical world. The bad man that haunts our parent's existence and always there hovering over our older brother Zane.** "Remus I gave you my world, now take it and make your own" **he whispered lightly as he placed his hand against his heart. Remus nodded as a little teardrop fell and he was whole again.

Worlds make everyone nervous from time to time, but Rome had taught everything Remus would need to survive and yet he didn't teach him enough. As we became one on this day and mates, he will always stay connected to me. He might find another love, but if that all fails he will always have me and know that he will always come back to me in the end. Brothers always stick together in the end and this powerful force will bind us together. His heavy breathing is very cute and he almost close as I am also, but it's in his eyes that I know he loves me very much. Dad always said **"We have to let go of the people we love very much sometime or we will only have sad memories of them" **and now I know what he meant and it is painful to see my brother grow up, but it is life. **"Way of life"** he whispers in Remus ear as he hears his brother laugh and kiss him more deeply. **"Silly Wolf"** Remus hollars out feeling awake as he kisses his brother's shoulder and he is whole. He slips on his clothes and runs towards the house as he looks back to see his brother Rome already catching up and they both stop dead in their tracks. They see Poly and Sirius Black up ahead with their parents at the door and they both look at each other with shocked faces.

Zander Lupin stood behind the back door watching his brothers from the distance coming into view and picked up a strong scent coming off them both. He knew that smell and went to them both as he hugged them both. **"We didn't know they were coming so soon"** they both explained to their parents as they went and greeted their guests. Rome noticed Sirius potent features and saw his bother gawking like a dazed fool and Sirius smiled with his white toothy grin. Their parents ushered them inside the living room as Mrs. Lupin says **"How about you boys show the guys around and get something to eat in the kitchen alright" **giving them both a wink. They both nodded as they showed Sirius and Polaris into the kitchen and they served each other a bowl of noodles and cornbread. Remus poured them all Lemonade and Sirius gave him a big smile and he melted like a girl and it confused him. Rome took him aside as he said **"What a bunch of pretty boys, don't you think Remmie?" **Remus smiled as he joined his brother in laughing wildly as he whispered back **"Very my brother" **leading the two boys up to their rooms. Remus walked quitely leading Sirius into his room and opening the blinds to see the pretty stars.

Sirius took a seat on Remus bed and looked around as he stared at the boy and asked him **"So how long are your staying here Sirius?" **Sirius with his jet black hair and cool grace replied back **"Poly said about two weeks or until school starts. I'm so glad your my age Remus, I heard so many great things about you. I hope we can be best of friends when the school year starts" **smiling at him. Remus smiled as he hoped for the same thing also and said **"What would you like to do right now Sirius?" **He felt like he needed to stare into those beautiful eyes and waited for his answer, like if it was life or death. He hoped Sirius didn't get the wrong idea, but those eyes were to kill for and he had a feeling that Sirius already knew that. Sirius moved over as he patted for Remus to come sit by him and he noticed Remus had golden eyes which reminded him of the sun. Sirius thought to himself _this summer is going to be oh so fun and I can feel something already bringing us closer, this was a treat to die for. Wonder what Poly and Rome are doing, probley getting into trouble or doing guy stuff. Remus feels familer or it might just be me, but I have a good feeling about him. This summer might turn heads at the rate he keeps staring at me, he knows my beauty already which is a very good sign. Time could only tell at this moment and he looks at the stars like every 4 seconds, maybe he is nervous ... _Sirius goes to him and says "** I'm up for anything Remus although maybe sleep might be a good idea. We do got two weeks to do whatever we want and learn each other more" **as he laughed and hugged him.

Remus giggled as he nods at his reply as he lays back on his bed** "We could talk and let the sleep take us when we are ready" **he saysletting his hands click the light to turn off. Sirius felt a bit nervous with the light off, but he laid back and said **"What should we talk about Remus?" **Remus smiled as he looked into his eyes and replied **"Well what do you like to do Sirius? What do you love to eat? When is your birthday?" **Remus was already excited from having this new person in his life and home, and was going to learn so much about him. He was this beautiful creature and he wanted to know everything about him. Sirius laughed as he giggled and traced his fingers along Remus back and said with a calm smooth voice** "Well I love to to fly in the air so high that I can touch the sky, also I love to play pranks on people like most of the Snape family. I love to play Futbol,Rugby, and Lacrosse. I love to listen to all kinds of music as it makes me feel so alive and hip. I love just living life and I'm pretty much easy to get along with. I don't like my brothers as they are mean and call me a girl all the time, as it isn't my fault I was blessed with this beauty and potent features. I love all kinds of foods, but I love Cheeseburgers and Noodles. About my birthday it really doesn't matter for the time being"** as he gave him a wink.

Remus yawned as he was very tired at all the experiences going on and Sirius was this oh so intreasting guest he was going to have for two whole weeks and he felt like toasting to that. He was dazing off as Sirius shook him back to realaity and said **" Remus are you here on earth, the martians didn't get you my golden sunshine" **as Sirius gasped at the last thing he said to Remus. Remus laughed at what Sirius said and replied back **" I'm prefectly fine my friend, but I'm really sorry for dazing off like that and was wondering if you like to go down and get some dessert from the fridge" **staring at him again, but more softer then usual. Sirius followed him out into the hall and felt giddy and for a 12 year old he wondered if this was alright, but he decided to shug it off and follow his friend into the kitchen for some Chocolate Pudding. They noticed their brothers were outside smoking and watching the stars with their mouths and Sirius laughed as he asked Remus **" Are you friendly like your brother and are you going to lock lips with me under the stars too?" **Sirius stared at Remus waiting as he heard Remus reply back **"I'm not sure and I haven't known you that long like Rome and Poly have. They have been going to the same school for three years and so they know each other pretty well, maybe love each other also." **Sirius looked at Remus as he was shocked at what he said and punched him hard **"Take back what you said Remus, he is not in love with him. Take it back now!!!" **Remus saw Sirius let a few teardops fall as he said **" It was meant in another way my friend, a love for a friend is what I meant, but I watch them together and there's something there I can't place although I know it's there."** He patted Sirius on the back as he saw Rome tickle Poly and laughed as he tickled him back. He hoped he would be as close to Sirius as his brother was to Poly someday, but right now eating pudding with him was nice and fun. Sirius parents left an hour ago and it only felt like twenty minutes ago that Sirus and his brother had arrived and Rome was giving his love to Remus. Rome stared into Poly's eyes and felt the world had collopsed as he traced his fingers along Poly's neck as he heard him giggle and he said **"Oh my gosh Poly this year is going to be so great as we will get to go to Hogsmade and have more freedom roaming the castle, but everyone will bow down to their kings right"** nibbling on his pale neck.

Polaris stared at his best friend Rome Lupin and kissed him much deeply as he let his hands glide through his golden locks and said **" So great babe and more places to explore as I made Head of House this year, we will have acess to hidden places around the castle" **giving him a wink and dances wildly against the moonlight. Sirius decided maybe Remus did have a point and the way their brothers acted around each other was anything, but friendly as it more romantic and gushy. Poly could keep his cool and Sirius hated that about him for that confused him to the fullest as he couldn't get a grip on his brother's relationship with Rome, but also for the fact that he was getting curious himself. Zander joined the older brothers in a smoke and said **" You better look out for your younger brothers while I am gone with Oliver alright as he is waiting at the gate and I can't keep him there any longer. I'll be back at around midnight and you guys better not tell mum about it alright. I may be 22, but they can't keep me here forever"** as he took a long drag on his ciggie. They both nodded as they laughed as they watched Zander go meet his new friend from the ministry.** "I give him 2 hours before he falls for this one" **Rome said with a sort of chuckle as he lead Poly up to his room. Rome parents were out dancing in town with the other folks and left Zander to take care of them, but Zander was long gone by now and so it was party time. Zander smiled at Oliver as they rode down the highway at full speed and it felt great to be one with the road again as he watched Oliver closely. He didn't understand his family or genes, but usually the Lupins were killers for the pretty boys and nice looking gals. Oliver had wits,brawns and was stunning handsome, but for some odd reason was intreasted in him. The car came to a stop and Oliver put it into drive as he stared into Zander's eyes and came closer letting his hands trace along his thighs and gave him a deep long kiss.

Zander smiled as he switched the DVD player on and they watched each other eyes as they cuddled close and made out for the rest of the night. Zander could feel his heart beating as he met Oliver at the vending machines that one fateful night while he was clicking out to go home in his apartment in London. Oliver was in his nightclub clothes and was late for work and it was only the first day too and he saw him in his Office completely lost. which Zander just had to just cut in and help him out because he was so handsome. Olive was wearing leather and he looked drop dead sexy and Zander could feel his eyes wondering over his body and he could feel his face heat up as he noticed Oliver staring at him. Oliver walked in with his cool grace and asked Zander** "Hi there I was wondering where I could find Mr.Lupin sir, as it's very important I talk to the person who was looking for an assistent around his office" **as he smiled at him with a white grin. Zander was applad at this creature and he laughed as he said **" Now Mr. Smith are you looking for Mr.Lupin Sr. or Mr.Lupin Jr."** looking out towards the blue skies. Oliver looked around as he amazed at how this hottie knew his last name and then he must have guessed that this might be his new boss who put the ad up and replied **" Mr. Zander Lupin Sir and I hope we find him soon as I'm completely late for my first day" **as he was very worried that they might not want him. Zander was thanking to the gods that they sent him this beautiful creature towards his way and now he was going to be working for him and what better present is this. Zander laughed as he replied back **"No need to worry my new assistent as it's a pleasure to meet you and may I say Oliver that your voice sounds a bit different since the last time I talked to you on the phone" **giving him a wink. Oliver noticed that also about his new boss, but he felt very happy that he was working with someone who was around his age and very friendly and bloody hott, but he was a Lupin never the less and they were known for being such friendly folk. He thought he was going to work for Zander's father and he met him once before and he was such a nice fellow, but he was so strict and bloody tempermental and so he was glad that he wasn't working with him. It still was a job and if he was working with Mr. Lupin Sr. he would have made it very worthwhile and hoped to meet his dad's orders making him very happy and it was also the reason why he didn't wait in the house because it would have been very akward.

Oliver didn't know about rules on dating your boss, but he couldn't resist such a beauty like Zander who had it all and a cute butt. Zander felt so lucky and he made sure to always keep Oliver busy in all so many ways and noone had made a protest on it at all. Everyone was so happy for them and Zander was falling so deeply for him and it was everything he dreamed about and this upcoming Thanksgiving he would talk to his parent's about bringing him to visit. Oliver stared at his lover deeply and wanted to stay in this moment forever with him when he decided something brillent **"Zane my love I'm ready to move in with you"** giving him the most deepest kiss ever. Zander was over his head with this one and he cuddled closer to Oliver as he whispered **"I'm loving you so much at this minute that we could move you in tommerow" **chuckling a little. Zander smiled as his most deepest wish was coming true and Oliver loved him so much and it was so wonderful and he felt like a giddy girl right now, but it was how he won him anyways. Oliver was the most important thing to him and he would give his life for him with the war that was going on and he shedded a tear. Oliver was muggleborn and Zander feared that one day he would have to fight by his side against this cruel battle that the bad man had started. "ToM Riddle" was a trouble kid growing up and an ophan at the least, but he grew up to become this bitter man who took revenage on anyone that got in his way. Oliver was protected by Zander and his job was very enjoyable and it paid pretty nice, but he missed America and his family. Zander kissed Oliver with so much warmth and Oliver laughed as he brought him down on the seat and smirked and stroked Zander's hard on. He let the zipper down and breathed in deep loving his scent everywhere and went down and sucked deeply letting his tongue glide along his tip. Zander moaned like the man he was and felt wonderful as he clawed his mate in the back and growled as Oliver fastned his pace letting his hands glide along his back. After hours of lovemaking and being one with each other they were ready to go home and see each other tommerow and so they hopped into the car and were back on the road once again.

Sirius smiled as he saw Remus get ready for bed and slipped off his clothes and stayed in his boxers. Remus laughed as he replied **"Really those boxers are a hoot" **as he clicked off the lights and chuckled madly as Sirius poked him playfully. **"Shut up, I like these boxers thank you" **he said lightly as he climbed into Remmie's bed. Remus thought that Sirius would take the couch, but he just climbed in like it wasn't anything wrong with this and probley was used to sleeping with someone in his bed. Sirius let his eyes glaze over and let sleep welcome him and he cuddled closer to Remus to feel safe because he was still afraid of the dark and his mother was thanks to that. **"Goodnight my new friend Remus Lupin and hope you sleep well"** he said quietly and then he was sleeping like a log and Remus observed his friend's eyelashes and there were so curly and girly and he laughed quietly as he was trying to be careful not to wake Sirius. He decided to let sleep welcome him too and he was dreaming as he had a friend and he liked him which made him the happist kid in the universe and he cheered to that in his head as he closed his eyes. Rome observed his brother and his friend and was so happy and glad that Remus was finding somebody to understand him like Poly did with him and was very giddy for his brother and Poly was calling and he went to him. Rome cuddled closer to Poly and biddded a goodnight and made plans in his head on what they were going to do tommerow for fun. James Potter was getting up to get a drink of water when Peter creeped up on him. **"Peter please don't do that please"** he says in a kind tone and he smiled watching the stars outside as he grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water as he said **"Oi you can't sleep ethir and I had this really scary dream about Bella Black" **as he took a seat next to Peter. Peter took a sip of his juice as he replied back **" Really thats odd, but to answer you question no I'm not very keen on getting sleep at all mate tonight"** he said in a calm voice as he grabbed some toast from the cupboard and took a bite out of it. James laughed as he took a bite out of Peter's toast and smiled as he chuckled and said "**Well mate should we take a fly outside or catch a movie on the Quibbler" **letting himself dream about flying and it sent shivers down his spine.

Peter smiled as he said **"Even better and I'm thinking of a person who is just an easy target for us"** letting a big grin fall on his face as they both nodded and chanted **"Poor Servie Snape who loves his potions kit and follows his parents orders and is no fun" **and they laugh evil like and grabbed some eggs from the fridge. James knew it disappointed his mom for picking on Mr.Snape like that, but they couldn't help not to because he was just this bloody git who complained about them as much as possible and it was annoying. He hanged around Mr.Malfloy who bossed him around and Snape was like his puppet and it was sad to see that the boy had no brains or anything to defend himself. "Lucius Malfloy" was this stuck up goody tissue who was a year older then us and thought he was the boss of everyone and it was also annoying to see Snape having no mind to rebel against the punk and somehow it made James feel guilty for some reason, but Peter had some sense and all. James had a run in with the git and his father was beating him up pretty badly and Servie met his eyes and felt ashamed for letting his father abuse him like this and James saw his father screaming and scaring Snape. James cried the entire night and started noticing Snape's father and his angry outbursts and he felt like writing a letter to his father telling him what he thought of his drunk ass. Mrs.Snape was over having coffee this afternoon with his mom and he heard a conversation going on about Servie and his mother looked pretty worried and James wished he could have inored it, but he stayed there listening to everything and he started having nightmares about Snape's father hitting him and the bruises on his kid. He noticed outside the window that Servie was practicing a spell for this potion he was trying to do and it went wrong and he tried again and James said to Peter **"Hold on I want to see what he is doing, I'll be back in a few" **as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and smiled. Peter took a seat at the table as he started drawing a picture and drinking his juice. Snape looked towards James and noticed him coming this way and put his mask on as he didn't want the boy to see all the scars from his abusive father and he was ungly anyways and not as charming as James who had a baby doll face. James didn't want Servie to hide and he told him **"Your old man is crazy and I don't like the way he screams at you for no good reason because it's not your fault. I came to apolgize and say I'm sorry for my actions lately and didn't realize I was bullying you just like your father does to you. Serv please forgive me and if you don't I will completely understand and I'll talk to Peter and Sirius about picking on you alright and that they need to stop." **Snape couldn't believe his ears and he was trying to regain his breath as he saw James lift up his mask and he looked away as he said **"Please don't look at me!!! I'm so ungly and ashamed" **as he felt James hug him and heard him whisper **"Your not ungly, but your old man is. Your heart is pure and your intentions are true." **Snape smiled and nodded as he didn't relaize the teardrops that were falling at the moment and he stared at James trying to believe James soft words. **"I better get inside or my dad's going to flip on why I'm not sleeping at this hour and we don't want to repeat afternoon's episode now do we" **he said quickly giving James a wink. James nodded as he said **" Before you go, let me help you out with that potion you were trying to conjure"** smiling at him as he saw Snape stop and nodded as he looks inside his bowl and says **'It's a love potion and it supposed to turn pink and it's only turning blue everytime I do it." **James smiled as he found his problem as he says **" It says here in the book that you need to place a piece of paper of the person you want to fall in love with or you can chant their name 4 times" **as he took a paper and wrote a name on it and placed it into the potion and it was now turning pink. **"Oh that's right I must have spaced on that detail, and I'm thankful for your help again" **Snape says as he puts the potion into the veil and hands it to James. James gladly accepts, but he hands it to Snape and tells him to drink it and then bids him a goodnight as he watches Servie walk into his house and he softend his eyes.

Servie drank the potion and he felt sort of dizzy and he turned back towards the way James was walking and smiled as his heart melted when he saw him and for the oddest reasons he was blushing like a schoolgirl. James smiled evil like as he knew Serv would be his in no time and away from that bad man he called his father. Peter was going out of town for a couple days and it was time to plan how to get serv over here on his own and hang out with him. Lucius was hovering over Servies bed and motioned for him to come over to him and he noticed something different about his friend. He wasn't wearing his mask and he was grinning like a giddy fool in love and he wondered who was the person who caught his friend's intreast. Snape looked towards the Potter's house and grinned as he went to go hug Lucius as he says **"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Lucius as my mother did not mention to me you were here at all" **looking at the stars. Lucius laughed as he said **"I came through your window silly and so are we on tonight? The guys are waiting at the Lake and Goyle can't keep waiting for us, so are you in or not?"** It seemed like a good idea Snape thought, but his father would get mad and he looked at Lucius as he said **"I'm sorry Lucius, I can't go now or my father will get very mad, but I will see you tommorow alright" **hoping to the gods that Lucius wouldn't be disappointed, but he could see he was anyways. Lucius huffed and nodded as he climbed back down the ladder of Snape's window and headed towards the lake as he was very sad that Servie couldn't make it, but that was life and it was better he stayed at home so he wouldn't endure more pain again. Valadra Black watched the stars and how bright they were and was happy that she could eat a whole pumpkin pie with butterbeer at the moment. Her second year at Howarts and she was excited to be going back as she walked over to the desk and started to write in her journal and took a bite down on her Apple Pie as she wrote _**"My brother Sirius went to go escort my older brother Polaris and just by a year to the Lupins for two weeks, while I stay at our Aunt's house. He is wrapped up in Rome Lupin and I can't blame him because he really is a looker. Now Rome's younger brother Mr.Remus Lupin is a dreamy man to go to the heaven's with as he very smart and friendly from what I heard. His first year at Hogwarts and a werewolf which be oh so intreasting and just the sort to consort with now and hope Sirius doesn't get attached because Remus will be mine and Potter will have to keep his hands off of Miss.Lily. I'm laughing at this writing that got me so wrapped up today, but the boys will soon meet and it will spell trouble none the least and it's my duty that doesn't happen at all" **_as she puts her journal away and smiles.

She took out her broom and opened her window as she climbs onto it and glided around her house letting the wind capture her hair and went faster as she flew by Frank Longbottom's house and waved to him as he grabbed his and joined her as they rode into the night. Valadra's black hair swayed as they went by the lake and saw the punks setting off fireworks and yet she felt captured by the bright shiny things shooting off the colors and she waved as she moved father into the forest and landed as Frank joined her. Valadra sat on a tree stump and smiled at Frank who sat next to her looking into her eyes. **"Val are you trying out for Flying this year? Your so good and I believe you could be a great asset to the Ravenclaw's team"** he said giving her a wink as he held her hand and she looked at him as she says** " I'm thinking about it Frankie****but I don't think my parent's would want me doing such a dangerous thing as I can only fly at night now, hense why I'm here with you. Then again they don't want me thinking about boys just yet" **looking worried as Frank stares more deeply. Frank laughs as he pats her on the back and says** " What they don't know can't hurt them can it now?" **Val laughed and saw Frank bring her down looking very serious and she is nervous, but excited as she sees him getting ready to kiss her and she stares at the moon. The skirt was a pain and very itchy, but Frank was a boy and he was enjoying it very much. He grinned as he took her into his arms and kissed her deeply letting his hands wonder along her back as she smiles and returns the kiss as she whisper's **"This is very nice Frankie"** as he smiles and grins even more. Val slipped off her annoying dress and smiled as she placed sweet kisses on Frank's neck and she feels him tracing his fingers along her thighs and she gets nervous again and feels her breasts being invaded, but he looks at her and pulls her closer in for a kiss. Frank longed for this moment all his life as he looks at her deeply and slips under her panties and licks her clit and fingers her as her moans get him excited and he slips off his pants and boxers and glides his pickle inside. After their strange encounter and Valadra takes her toll back to her Aunt's house and bids a farewell to Frank as she makes her way inside her room and writes more in her journal. Serverus waits until his parents are asleep and sneaks out of his window and out to the forest and James saw him as he was taking a long drag on his ciggie as he called out **"Hey where you going?Did something happen? Wait up!!!" **Serverus turns around to see James puffing and trying to catch his breath and he gasped that he had followed him into the forest and blushed as he said **"James what are you doing here?" **James smiled at his cute smile and hugs him closer as he whispers **"Don't worry about me being here, but enjoy our company spent under this beautiful night"** staring into his eyes deeply.

James inhaled his surroundings as he took a sit and looked at him as he watched the nervous boy join his side and smiles saying** "Oh James my family is a mess and so cruel which makes me want to break free from their hold that is killing me slowly" **letting his head rest on Jame's shoulder. James held him softly singing to him gently to calm him down and all his emotions were clashing together as he kept going over his head on was he actually falling for the enemy, but he was broken and James wanted to mend it. As a way if understanding each other James held him against his chest and kissed his forehead never wanting to leave this place or his side knowing tommerow will bring horrors for Servie. If they kept their relationship secret it might work out and they could be happy at Hogwarts together, but Lucius will always be there hovering over the boy and James cursed him. His impaired mind and observing will not go punished and he just needed to try harder for his sake and he is here hovering over my being and want. He needs love and acceptence as his family doesn't do that for him and he feels punished and he isn't honestly, but beautiful and handsome. Serverus stared into James beautiful eyes and felt the urge to kiss those plump lips, but he wouldn't think James would return the favor for some odd rations. James could feel his face heating up and staring at those swollen lips and cursed once again,but he wanted to so badly and leaned in close enough to be face to face with him and closed his eyes.

Serverus leaned in and clashed his lips against James and it felt amazing, he wanted to go deeper and James relaxed against his hold. James let his tongue play around Serverus mouth and hear him purr and felt happy that he was enjoying this as he let his hands glide along his stomach. He looks at James amazed at how good it feels to know he wasn't a monster in his eyes, but he hoped his father wouldn't find out or he might do something to James. James held that lovely face and exclaimed out **"I'm the happiest I've ever been in awhile and it's so amazing to be here with you, this close hearing your lovely heart beat and kissing you. I wish this could last forever, but that's just foolish yet kissing you makes me all giddy inside. Serverus Snape kiss me a thousand time and never let go!!! Can you promise me that?"** Servie laughed and remembered why he fell in love with him once again, but he felt like what James was descibing and laid against him. For once in his life he didn't worry about his day as James took those troubles away and replaced them with happiness and plenty of love and he felt the teardops falling lightly and kissed James forehead as he whispered** "I promise to never let you go my love" **letting his eyes glaze along Jame's body and smiled deviously.James lifes up his shirt and places kisses on his chest as he hears him moan and feels his hard on tighten and he reajested his pants. Serverus lets his hands glide along James thigh and erection and watches as James head flips back knowing he is enjoying this to the fullest and strokes it slowly up and watches James bucks up on contact. Tonight was perfect as James sat there letting the person he longed for pleasure him like this and now he could be happy for the rest of his life. He wasn't really paying attention to the time or how much time had gone by, but before they knew it was sunrise and Serverus walked James back to his house and said **"I had a wonderful night and we shall do it again"** giving him a smile and laughing as he climbed the ladder up to his room. James nodded and saw himself smirk in the mirror before climbing into bed and letting sleep engulf him.

Chapter 1 continued on the next page .. so be prepared for some akwardness on the train and new friendships blossum. Also be prepared for Val to break up the boys for a while and make herself the attention of Remus Lupin..on the next chapter of Remus and Hogwarts. "School Blue" arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.


End file.
